Taking Over
by DevineSoulSeeker
Summary: What if Mako and Bolin were not encased in ice by the twins? What if Bolin tried to help Korra defeat Unalaq, but knocked him down at the wrong time? What if something went horribly wrong in Vaatu's plans?


Taking Over

By DevineSoulSeeker

-o-

The sky overhead was glowing an angry shade of violet, and the white light of the connected spirit portals lit up the darkened earth below. The Harmonic Convergence was already upon them, but Korra knew that she had to trust in Mako and Bolin to keep Unalaq from coming back through the spirit portal long enough for her to trap Vaatu back inside the Tree of Time for another 10,000 years. She couldn't let Unalaq win or else the entire world would be sent into a long era of darkness, and Korra refused to let that happen.

Korra could feel her hair whipping at her face as she whirled the elements around at her command. The blazing white eyes of the Avatar state glowed fiercely beneath her bangs. Her hands moved lithely and she breathed steadily, anything to help keep all of her focus on entrapping Vaatu within the confines of the Tree of Time once more. She walked forward slowly, moving with the four elements that were currently encasing Vaatu in a spherical prison. With one graceful motion, Korra pushed the sphere into the hollow of the ancient spirit tree. Bright light began to emit from the cage around Vaatu as Korra began to seal the Dark Spirit away for good.

Suddenly, an icy jet of water slammed into Korra's back with stunning speed, and sent her tumbling through the air. A loud cry of surprise escaped her mouth as she landed hard on her back; the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She briefly saw Vaatu's dark forbidding form escape from his bonds and soar into the air, while his maniacal laugh rang in her ears.

The violet sky swam in front of her eyes for a moment, and she pushed herself up onto her scraped hands and knees. Her squinted eyes looked up to see Unalaq some distance away, still standing with his hand outstretched. Groaning, she looked back to the ground. She shook her head in a feeble attempt to clear it, but still felt as if her entire body was heavy with exhaustion. Encasing Vaatu in her bending must have taken a lot out of her.

She knew that she had to get up. Unalaq had somehow gotten past Bolin and Mako, which meant that something terrible had happened to them. Were they unconscious? Were they _dead?_

She moaned in frustration. Her wondering would not help her defeat Vaatu. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself into a standing position, determined to stop darkness from entering into the world. She attempted to glare at Unalaq, but it turned out more like a grimace. She was using all of her concentration just to stay upright.

Unalaq smirked smugly and laughed at Korra's obvious disorientation. He quickly stepped forward and snapped his wrist out before him, sending another blast of water at Korra with as much force as he could.

Korra's eyes widened before the air was forced out of her, the jet of water pushing her to the ground once again. Her vision clouded once more, revealing a blurred image of Unalaq approaching her before her eyelids slid shut in exhaustion.

-o-

Bolin looked up nervously at the dark haired girl who was dragging him effortlessly across the ground by his wrists. Unalaq had gotten past him and Mako with the help from his children and their uncanny ability to waterbend. Together, those two were practically invincible. It was pretty creepy how in sync they were with each other.

Eska and Desna were holding Mako and Bolin captive; they had easily snuck up on them while they were taking cover behind some boulders to avoid Unalaq's bombardment of ice shards. Bolin looked over his shoulder to look for Mako and instantly saw that Desna was dragging him a few feet away from him and Eska.

Bolin glanced over at Mako and noticed he had an exasperated look on his face. Bolin shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Mako rolled his eyes at him, probably because he was sick of the twins, but he nodded soon after that, a silent warning. There was no way they were just going to give up because the crazy twins had caught them off guard. Besides, Korra needed their help.

Mako flipped his legs around in a 360, aiming a blast of fire into Desna's face, and swiftly knocked him to the ground. Mako leapt at Eska and swung his fist through the air, sending a burst of red flames between Bolin and the female twin.

Bolin took advantage of Eska's surprise and rolled out of her reach. He leapt up and ran after Mako, towards the spirit portal. Eska hissed angrily when Bolin slipped away from her grasp, but she and her brother were quick to recover, and dashed after the two of them. Bolin jumped into the air and landed hard, slamming his feet into the ground, earthbending two giant spires of stone into the twin's path to halt them in their tracks.

He gave a sigh of relief as he sprinted after his brother. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins from all the action they have seen today. He was rather enjoying himself...but was Korra okay?

Bolin couldn't help but worry for her safety, especially after they goofed up and let Unalaq slip past them. If she got hurt by that creep, it would be all his fault, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive himself for that.

At the thought of Korra being in pain, Bolin put on a burst of speed, easily catching up to Mako. His brother looked over at him with the same worry gleaming in his eyes. They both cared about Korra a lot, maybe more than she would believe in Bolin's case, but he didn't care. His top priority was to fight by her side, right now, and help her save the world from her madman of an uncle.

-o-

A sudden blow to the side caused Korra to curl into herself in order to protect her torso. She grunted and winced, trying to control all of the pain shooting through her body.

"Is this how the great Avatar will end her era? Lying pitifully on the ground, helpless, unable to defend herself?" Unalaq clasped his hands behind his back, tsking as he circled her like a vulture. "That's not how you would want the world to remember you, is it?"

Korra didn't respond. She simply raised her head to glare at her uncle, her teeth grinding within her mouth to stop herself from losing control. She knew that it would annoy him more if she stayed silent.

A crease formed between his eyebrows. She was right. "Trying the dignified approach, are we? How noble," he sneered down at her. "But I think we both know that you can do better that this." His robe billowed out as he turned on his heel, sending his right foot forward to smash into Korra's face.

She cried out in pain and brought her hands up to her face to cradle her nose, which was now gushing blood onto the hard ground. She glared up at Unalaq, wanting to end him right then and there. If only she could move without feeling as though she was being stabbed in a million places.

"Hm," he drawled, tilting his head to the side. "Still nothing?"

Korra continued to glare.

"You're harder to break than I thought. But no matter; you will be defeated no matter what you do." He turned his back to her, starting to walk away.

"You will never win, Unalaq," Korra forced out as she attempted to sit up. "There will always be light in the darkness."

"What little light that is left in the world is within you," a booming voice said from the sky. "It won't be too hard to purge the world of its presence."

Her eyes widened, and the last thing she saw, in perfect clarity, was a powerful jet of water coming straight for her face.

-o-

The blinding light of the spirit portal faded from Bolin's vision as he and Mako burst through. His eyes scored the terrain of the spirit world before finally narrowing in on Korra, lying spewed across the ground on her back. Her hands were lying near her head, looking as if they were in a position of surrender. But that must've been the result of the way she was forced down. That _had _to be it.

He heard Mako gasp beside him as he too registered the scene before them, and knew that they both had the same goal for the first time in what seemed like forever. They were an unbreakable team of brothers again, just like in the bending arena. Bolin felt a surge of confidence knowing that his brother was at his side.

"Stop!" He heard Eska's demanding voice behind him, and the violent swish of water that he instinctively knew was waterbending.

"Behind you!" he shouted as he rolled to the left, hoping that Mako heard his warning. He landed on his feet, just like he always did while training. He spun around to face the twins with a determined scowl on his face. He punched his fists up into the air, earthbending walls of rock in front of him. Then he pushed those walls toward the twins with such force and speed that Eska barely had enough time to twist out of its path.

He looked to his left to see Mako in heated combat with Desna, his teeth gritted and a determined look on his face. He spared a look over his shoulder and spotted Bolin out of the corner of his eye.

"Get to Korra!" he shouted before flipping through the air, kicking a jet of fire with his right leg toward the twins before landing on his feet.

"But-" Bolin started to protest. The twins simply ducked before controlling two powerful streams of water to attack the two brothers.

"I can handle it! Go!" Mako produced a wall of fire in front of them, causing steam to be produced when the two elements collided.

Bolin didn't need to be told twice. He raced toward Korra, who was just raising her head from her position on her hands and knees. He saw her eyes widen before she spun from her place on the ground to punch the air in front of her. His eyes followed the path of the fire as it headed toward Unalaq, who simply waved his arm to deflect the weak attack.

The earthbender set his jaw in determination. He knew that what Korra needed was not help with the frontal assault, but a surprise attack to catch Unalaq off guard.

With that in mind he took a deep breath and started to circle around the two opponents, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. He knew that he needed to do this right.

"You're too late, Korra!" Unalaq's hair snapped in the wind, almost hiding the triumphant smirk on his face. "May I be the first to welcome you to the new era!"

Bolin knew that this was it. This was the time for him to do something right.

As Unalaq turned away from Korra with his arms outstretched, Bolin pushed off the ground in a full-out sprint toward the chief. _Don't mess this up don't mess this up- _With a grunt he slammed his shoulder into the man, watching as Unalaq fell to the ground. He rolled once, twice, and ended on his back with his hand outstretched toward the earthbender, his face torn in a breathless _NO. _

Bolin slackened his stance in confusion. _Why was he-_

All of a sudden Bolin's body felt like it was being ripped apart. He let out a guttural scream as his vision was overtaken by the purple light surrounding him. He was forced down onto his knees, clutching his head between his palms. The wind swirled around him in a vortex, slapping his hair against his forehead. His mouth opened in another scream, but nothing came out. After a few agonizing seconds, the light faded to reveal Bolin on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

He brought one of his hands up to his face, rubbing his cheek and eyes as if that would clear his mind. He leaned back, his whole body protesting against the action.

_Ugg, what just hap- _Then his eyes started to glow red, and his body stood up with his hand falling back to his side. _Wait, what is-?_

**_What is this? _**

Bolin hissed in pain, the booming voice echoing in his head causing him to bring his hands to his temples, his eyes back to their original green.

**_The earthbender? You will not suffice for my purposes. _**

"AUUUUUGH!" Bolin screamed in agony as his body felt like it was being ripped a hundred different ways. Then the pain stopped altogether.

**_What is happening?_**

The pain started again, only this time it was stronger. Bolin could do nothing but grit his teeth to stop from crying out again, but that did not stop a grunt from escaping his lips.

**_I do not understand! Why can I not leave your worthless body?_**

"How should I know?" Bolin breathed out. "I don't- wait, my body isn't worthless!"

**_Hmm… You are right. Your body is not worthless._**

"That's right! My-wait, what?"

**_It is good enough for my plans._**

"Hold on, what plans?"

**_You will suffice._**

"But-" Bolin's eyes glowed red once again, his body straightening to its full height. His chest emitted the red pattern of Vaatu, the Dark Spirit accepting the body as its vessel. Bolin was not in control anymore.

_Hold on, what is going-_

**_You are going to help me._**

_No, I-_

**_Whether you like it or not._**

Bolin could only watch as his vision tunneled, traveling toward one of the spirit portals. His right hand rose against his will, about to connect with the golden light and seal the bond.

"Wait! Bolin, stop!" Korra's voice came from behind them, along with the sound of people running closer.

He tried to turn around, imagining his feet moving and torso turning, but nothing happened.

_It's not me! I swear!_

They could not hear him either. Bolin was trapped inside of his own body.

He watched helplessly as his hand touched the portal, green lightning traveling up the beam into the sky. His hand started to be covered with purple, the dark color rapidly traveling up his arm to encase his entire body. He heard his voice starting to scream, a beam of purple light coming out of his mouth. The light quickly changed to a red tint as the wind whipped around him once again. He could feel his fists clench and his whole body tense in agony as it emitted red and gold, quickly changing into bursts of brilliant white light with any color that can be imagined hidden within. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it finally stopped, only wisps of purple trailing behind.

The body was slumped forward from the effort. It straightened itself and set its shoulders, head lifting to reveal cold, dead eyes and a triumphant smirk that did not look natural on the face of Bolin.

The mouth opened and it spoke in an echoing combination of Vaatu and Bolin, revealing what the spectators had most feared.

**"We are now one."**

-o-

A/N: We will be writing the second chapter regardless of feedback, but any constructive criticism? Praise? Anger? Compliments? ...anything?

Extra Notes (essential to the writing process):

agony! do it!

vATUU: " I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"

^that's it! that's the end of the chapter brosiff

#GENIUS

#MESSES THIS UP…..HARDCORE

#OMG! YOU F*CKED UP! YOU HAVE F*CKED UP NOW!

#Such mess So fail very you f*cked up much screwed

#MUCH LAUGHING #OMG


End file.
